The invention relates to an electric cooker, particularly a hotplate or a glass ceramic cooking surface, with at least two cooking heating systems and a quantizing power control device. The control device has at least one switch operable by an expansion member, itself heatable by a control heating system for interrupting the power supply to at least one cooking heating system.
The object of the invention is to so further develop an electric cooker of the aforementioned type that the same expansion member can always be used under different conditions, for example with hotplates of different size and different total power. In addition, the characteristic of the power control device is to be such that the switching frequency is as low as possible in the case of a uniformly good control characteristic, so that the switch loading, and consequently the amount of silver required for contact silver coating, can be kept as low as possible.